that was before they killed charlie
by Shevamp
Summary: after breaking dawn we get a view into bella s "forever" . New friends may become new enemies. nessie s life is in danger. Leah is in love with Jacob. And embry imprints.
1. Alices vision, lies, and selfishness

**I don`t exactly know what to name this character yet, I'm torn between KaiLee , Felicity, and Juliet. So if by some miracle you are actually reading this plz **

**help me decide. **

I could see it clearly being a vampire, getting the Volutri on my side, but most importantly destroying Bella happiness. I could see Jacob`s pained face when they killed Renesmee. And everyone ready to attack, I could see it all. Bella was ready to pounce on me. Leah had turned to our side, my eyes flickered to Jacob as he took a step closer growling. I looked him straight in the eye, hissed at him, and said," remember I know who and where the imprints are." This earned me a growl from the others, while they all stared at leah. Their thoughts were like words printed on their face, it was a no brainer to realize what they were thinking. Leah was a traitor, it was obvious no one had sympathy for her but the question that remained in everybody`s mind was why? Why would leah do this to them, only seth knew the answer , but he kept his mind clear not letting the others know the truth. I looked at Bella and said," remember I`m not done with your forever." With that I turned on my heel and left.

**Edward`s pov **

I was so happy she didn`t take my bella I knew I couldn`t live without her, but I was crushed about my daughter. All that Bella went through for her to have my child. Jasper had seen my tension`s and calmed me down. I had to remind myself that this wasn`t real, at least not yet, Thankfully it was all just in Alice`s vision. I didn`t know why she hated my Bella, or my daughter. I could smell the wolves. I told Alice silently that we should keep this to ourselves, everyone looked at me curiously, Alice said she would tell them later because the wolves are irrational, but I knew this was a lie, we would meet later and come up with a cover up. Since they didn`t know who it was about, and that was all I needed, this would be easy.

**Renesmee`s pov **

I knew leah hated me, I had always known. But up until now I was three could I put it all together. She hated me because I had Jacob and she has always been as long as I can remember in love with him. But, it had only taken me this long to realize just how long she had been in love with him, or why. Things I shrugged off as a mindless little kid now made sense. It put together my answer nicely. I believe she has been in love with him since before I was born. Though I may only be five (my growth stopped I actually looked five) I would never give up my Jacob. For all the same reasons she was in love with him. The only difference was he would always be mine and never hers. This made me smile. I absolutely had nothing to worry about. So maybe she could hear his thoughts when he phased, and so what if they were pretty close (which I despised) I knew he would never choose her over me. It was improbable. As long as he was mine I wouldn`t care about the rest of the world. And I was absolutely positive that nothing could tear us apart. Especially because with Jacob around I knew he and my family would never let anything happen to me, ever.

**Please I am begging you to review I need to know the good the bad the ugly and if it was to confusing? Should i rewrite it????? Oh and also nessie doesn't know about imprinting yet. AGAIN PLZ REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2 this is me

**OMG OMG OMG! so i decided to take advice from a friend who enjoyed my first chapter so much she **

**encouraged me 2 continue this hopefully at-least one person other than her is reading this okay so the **

**character i created name is JUILET =)**

**Renesmee`s pov**

"Nessie" my mother called, i sighed i knew someone would eventually pull me out of my thoughts i just wait want it

to be so soon. Whenever I made newfound discoveries i enjoyed contemplating about a plan incase nothing went the

way I expected which was almost always. It started since I was born. First I thought Jacob was going to harm me or

at least try, I thought i killed my own mother and she turned out a vampire the way she always wanted to be, I

thought I would lose her and it then be just me and Jacob. But then we have forever now. So, you can see how

nothing went the way I was told it would or thought it would go. I got up and went to see the news the wolves

brought since the last time they came, which was when the wolves found out of alice` vision, another visit of the

volturi, but this time we didn`t know why. The time before that when the wolves came we couldn`t wait for them

to leave wondering what was in Alice's vision that she wouldn`t tell them right away. I felt content knowing that

when I arrived Jacob would be waiting for me, not paying any attention to her because his schedule was just me, and patrol.

**Juliet's pov **

Green was everywhere it was so gross, I miss my beautiful So-Cal. It was so much better than this place it actually

had sun. I looked at the picture I placed in my car, the one of my sisters, though I was only fifteen I was on my own.

I left my family when I was thirteen, vampires were the ones who took care of me but eventually I ran away

from them too. But, they actually let me go, with the power I posses I couldn`t stay in one place for too long I grew

to much hatred. I sighed why did a vampire give me of all humans this gift I always wondered, it was marvelous but

also a burden and i always had to stay clear of greedy vampires because my power would give them everything they

needed to be unstoppable. I just hoped in this little town as a "gifted" human I could find peace and for once just be

regular. Which was very possible but what was not possible was keeping my temper down. My power so very much

enjoyed this and hatred which was why i had to move constantly because then it would row more powerful than it

was and then it would control me and I would not be able to control it. I prayed not to many mythological creatures

lived here especially not vampires they only led to trouble, no matter how good they once were or are.


	3. Chapter 3 Temporary home

**A/N: okay so Juliet's has three sisters, when she was thirteen they were 18,16,and 10 so do the math 2 figure out how old they r now, just add 2 I think. ... K so she has a total of three cars, links posted on my profile,**

**N so is da pic of he house mansion thingy. . Oh n her phone is iphone 4g cuz dats thee phone im getting so we must have sumthin in common. **

**Juliet's pov**

I sighed I figured it would be this way today, gloomy. As if I didn't already hate this place, I typed in my new address into my GPS, shaky as I did this. I was very nervous about fitting in here, I had made the mistake of thinking for some stupid, idiotic, reason that this place was just like Seattle. Apparently I missed the memo where status isn't everything, and that everything I bought just made me stick out more. I cursed myself, because I enjoyed buying expensive useless things, who really needs three cars? But, here I was drawing unwanted attention to myself in this small town where everyone talks about everything. I wish miles and Fred were here with me, it seemed weird not have the only two vampires I ever kept in contact around. But, they always said that it was good for us to take long vacations from each other because we didn't want my power to be too dependable on them. Or else they could never leave for anything, not even to hunt. I was worried when I pulled up to my new house, Miles enjoyed things that standed out; I doubt Fred knew he bought the house this big. Because he would have never let him hire people to build it. He was the only one out of the two of us that knew how to keep attention away from ourselves. It was like his gift or something. Fred was so worried about moving so close to here. It brought back memories of Riley he would often say, and Bree. He loved her I could see it in his eyes. But, by the way he talked about her I knew she loved this Diego guy, and that was the only reason she didn't go with Fred, to find him. And if she did find him, or came to Fred unsuccessful at least she would be safe and be apart of our family. Which is something Fred always says, Miles though doesn't approve. He's gay so the only new member he wants right now is a mate for himself.

I groan as I park my car in the garage, and look around the house. If there is one-thing miles absolutely loves, it's decorating. I go through all the closets and drawers through the whole entire house, and we have absolutely everything except clothes. I `m confused at this Miles always has a full wardrobe in the house before anyone is allowed to step inside. I grow nervous, wondering what on earth happened. And I wonder, is it really safe for me to stay here?

**Plz review, okay so fred is the dude frome the eclipse novella but I 4got wut his power is called. Fred came into Juilet`s r "group family thing cuz miles used to have a crush on him, and Juilet and miles meet at this school where they get gifted humans and vampires and are forced to live there and be used for the vampires who rule the school``s use. They broke out together and miles got her to come out f her shell, but b4 they escaped he got turned to a vampire. K dats it plz review **


	4. Playlist for chapters 1,2, 3

Chapter 1- Cant be tamed by miley cryus or how to save a life by the fray

Cant be tamed cuz the lyrics have to get my way 24 hours a day fits Juilet`s pov n how to save a life cuz Edward needs to firgure out how to save his daughter`s life again

Chapter 2- this is me by demi lovato or you get me by michelle branch

This is me cuz Juilet`s telling u bout her life n you get me cuz her sister got her n the first verses b4 the chorus show how ppl sometimes think of her

Chapter 3- temporary home by carrie underwood or we are family by sister sledge

Temporay home, cuz it really is her temporary home and we are family cuz her fred n miles r so close they are like a family


	5. Ch4visions of love the reality of blood

**A/N: the song for this chapter is My happy ending by avril lavigne. **

**Juliet's pov**

I woke up and looked around my room, I was surprised it looked well, normal. I heard the smell of food cooking, and I sworn I heard laughter. I got up out of my bed, and saw my two cats playing. I walked down the stairs; I saw my family laughing, and food being cooked. My three sisters actually getting along, but I wasn't really there. Wedding magazines were everywhere as were UCLA things. Things weren't like I left it, it was far from it. My sister, my youngest was almost a teenager, she was well, and she seemed so depressed. But, there was on good thing for her, my matt always looked out for her like a big brother. He never though about her other than a sister, I have been in his mind before. The only thing he looks for in any females these days besides his friends and family is comparisons. It was creepy, but ever since I disappeared in my kidnapping he was waiting for my return. It was so sweet, that I finally knew he felt the same way. But it really didn't matter, because I would never be able to go back. And that was what hurt the most. His thoughts these days only were of me. Things like she'll come back, because I wont give up like everyone else, or that chick's eyes look just like hers, except they don't twinkle right. Her hair has the same curl, or her smile is just like Juliet's used to be, but not as bright. They were always something keeping him back from a regular life, and it was I. I wish he would just forget no matter how much it hurt; because I had seen the future if I went back. It always ended in his death full of blood, gore, violence, and all at a young age. What was even worse was that it was my fault, and the images Alice once showed me were too terrible to bear. I couldn't do that to him, because in a way miles always knew how to say, he was the key to my happiness, where I wouldn't fake a smile, and pretend everything was good. Because that is something miles could have always seen, when my life was a lie, for me though my entire life was a lie. But it didn't used to be that way. I left watching over what I left behind when miles walked through the door and screamed. Tears were in my eyes, I looked like a mess, and blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the furniture, it looked like a crime scene. His eyes soften though as they landed on me. He did his best to comfort me as Fred awkwardly tried to help. I cried for a long time until the sun began to set, and long after that. I was broken, and nothing could fix me now.

**Alice's pov **

I looked out into the future scanning for my once friend Juliet. I could always sense when she was near, her power could be so gruesome. I looked farther away from my house and began to become anxious, she spilled her blood everywhere. It was so hard to control myself, and decided it was time to explain to Edward why I had my visions earlier, because I wasn't focusing on Bella, my visions always secretly lingered on her. She needed me more then the Cullens/Hales did. And I had failed her again, it was my fault she became this way, I never intended to make such an innocent human an immortal human. She lost so much, when she deserved something much better, than her horrible "gift". The one I helped give her.

**So is any1 curious to know alice`s role in al of this? **


	6. Chapter 6 the truth of surprise

Juliet's pov

"Three days, three days is what Fred kept shouting. Miles and i looked at each other, not either one of us daring to say a word. Especially when fred was like this. Miles wrapped his arm around me and nodded. " yes, and you should have known better, do not dare Yell at Juilet again, she's been through enough". Fred sighed, guilt instantly washed over his face. " i know,i know, but i taught you better than this to conceal ourselves!" he growled. I looked down instantly, miles sensing my discomfort kissed me on the check. I always wondered if he was bisexual or something. Fred looked down on us again, his eyes softening as they took in my form. " well, the damage is done," he whispered. " i just hope you came up with a good excuse and explanation for this, so much for staying under the radar," he grumbled. " um hello!" miles shouted, " we live in the outskirts of town, we shall be fine" he replyed with a smirk on his face. "anyways ," i stated. " i'm going to look around, it would be best if i went alone, after all i am the most human". Miles thought for a bit, " okie dokie," he smiled. " it is time for a man hunt and to do some shopping! " he squealed. Fred's eyes glowered, at the two of us. " just stay in seattle miles, i am most worried about you and the attention you'll attract". A smile played on his lips as he said, " of course it isn't your fault being the only gay vampire in existence". Fred and i laughed liked crazy, while miles shot him daggers. With that he turned on his toes and left. Fred and i shared a knowing smile, i shrugged and we parted ways.

i felt the forest wind embrace me in a hug as i ran along the trees faster than any vampire i had met, only because my gift amplifiled my senses more than any normal vamp. I sighed remembering that there were perks to being like this. My white dress and taylor swift fearless tour bando halo made me look as if i were an angel flying. My curls danced in the little sunlight there was as i embraced the open wild. Twigs snapped and stoped to a halt and turned around to see something i was not expecting, but before i could let out a scream, something undescrible happened.

Alice's pov

" what do you mean alice?" edward asked troubled. "i mean because we are friends there is a huge chance none of this will happen!" i replyed. Edward thought for moment, breathing an unnecessary sigh of relief. I spoke softly," as long as bella can learn to control her temper" . Edward sighed, " she's a newborn what do you expect?". I looked him straight in the eyes and said," edward if bella doesn't get her way or if she isn't the center of attention then she gets angry and does something reckless, it has been like this when she was human too, so do not make excuses for her behavior" i hissed.

I ran into the forest and told edward i was going for a hunt, while he read my mind. I instantly blocked him, a trick i learned from juilet. I sighed, and scanned for her future. Suddenly it disappeared. Before i could even start my hunt, i ran to the la push border and knew i wood have to cross it but how was the clever question.

Renesmee's pov

Momma held me in her arms as i squirmed trying to get out of her hold. I cried when i realized she was not going to release me. My auntie rosalie ran over quick and snatched me from my mother's hands and set me on the floor. My mother hissed at her, and with that i ran to my room and heard this. " Bella you were hurting her, be careful with your strength!" she hissed. My mom screeched," she's my daughter rosalie not yours!". My auntie rose began to yell at her," You could of killed your own daughter and you don't even care! You talk about how i don't understand a mother's love because i am not a mom. But you do not even know the defintion when it applies to nessie". I heard crashes and i knew my mom had lunged herself right at my aunt. I heard as my father came in and grumbled something about my auntie alice.

I looked in my room and smiled as i saw jacob on my bed. I jumped on top if him and kissed him like i always dreamed of doing when i was older. He pulled away, and didn't even reciprocate it. I looked at him hurt, he sighed. " nessie your only three and look to be about five" he said huskily. I pouted," but i want more than that," i whispered. I watched as tears slipped down my face blurring my vision as my jacob left me and jumped out my window and ran. I felt relieved when i heard sam's howl but still unsure of how my jacob felt.


	7. Chapter 7 Imprintation

Embry`s pov

I ran ahead of the pack, there was something out there, or someone. If it was a vampire like I hoped I would pounce on it the moment I saw it. Whatever it was it was running fast, faster than any normal vampire, and that made me speed up with excitement. Sam thought, " be careful embry, do not be to rash, you don't know what your doing, do not act until the pack is there". I sighed and suddenly stopped, slowing, my pace. A white figure blurred passed my eyes, it suddenly stopped. I crouched down ready to pounce, and jumped. Midair my eyes connected with a beautiful girl, human girl. As our eyes connected I felt complete. Suddenly everything connecting me to this world was gone. I felt as if I was floating. Then she pulled me back to earth faster than the speed of light, we were forever connected. She was the reason for my existence the only thing that kept me alive, she was everything to me, and I didn't even know here name. In that one second I knew I found my imprint, she hadn't moved an inch, and I was so thankful I jumped to high, or I might have landed on her, and hurt my beautiful goddess. Just the Sam did to Emily. She tensed, and stared at me curiously. Sam's roaring orders filled my voice," great, just great embry you lost the leech". Leah ran forward into the clearing where I stood with my imprint. Fear flashed in her eyes as she realized she was outnumbered. I growled at Leah for scaring my angel. Leah opened her mouth ready to say something about my imprint, and I challenged to find one thing imperfect about her. Then out of nowhere a vampiric scent appeared a vampire was after my imprint I hissed lowly so she would not hear me. Suddenly the vampire appeared it was so fast and small, it grabbed her and took her into the direction of the Cullen territory. The pack followed, lead by me after my innocent imprint. Jacob appeared by my side, we shared a quick glance and nodded. Our pace quickened, and suddenly we smelled more leeches. Jake sniffed the air and said Cullens they'll help he reassured me. We all stopped and followed Jake but soon we realized they were hunting and Jacob ran straight to Renesmee. I sniffed the air and all trace of my imprint and the vampire we gone. I howled so loudly I knew nearby humans could hear. I pounced on Jacob for letting his imprint get in the way of saving mine. Sam growled," Embry that is enough! Jacob was only trying to find help". I growled," His imprint is safe, and now mine will probably meet death! Nessie was not in any danger, and my imprint was!" I glared sharply. I traced any sign of them and howled when it stopped at the river. Jake looked pained, I am sorry man, I didn't mean too. I sighed suddenly guilty," I know man". Esme ran into the field, "how about you all can come back to our house, and we will make you some food". We all left the clearing, and phased. We came back in our human form and dressed. Sam looked at the mother hen of the Cullens and nodded. We followed her back to their house, and Carlisle promised he would help us catch this vamp.

Juliet's pov

"Alice!" I screamed. I hugged her and she giggled. "Oh how I missed you," I said while squeezing her. "How did you find me?" I questioned her. "And what the hell was those things following me?" I asked. Alice was about to explain when she got this glassy eye stare and I knew she was having a vision. I grabbed her hand to see, what she could, and silently thanked my gift. I saw unfamiliar faces come into this house and suddenly Alice released my hand and finished the last few seconds of her vision. "We have to get you out of here now! " Alice shouted. Her husband Jasper appeared by her side and suddenly we were out the window, with me on jasper's back as we raced away from the main house into the forest. We ran for what seemed like ever, and ended up in a restaurant in Seattle. I looked around as they lead me in to this place that seemed to be Italian. We were seated instantly, as Alice began to explain how she had found me and why I couldn't stay in forks. Then she began to talk about exactly what she was protecting me from while jasper stiffened.

Renesmee's pov

I smelled the wolves come onto our property and jumped down from my bed and ran to my closet. I quickly changed into a dress I hoped my Jacob had liked. After watching a show, I successfully altered it into having it make me look much older. Despite what everyone might say about me being young, and how my growth stopped, I was old mentally. That did not stop growing, it seemed to have been amplified with my growth stopping, but as I looked in the mirror I looked to be about eight, instead of five, in my face. I quickly measured my height and I had grown since yesterday too. I figured my growth hadn't stopped, only for a while like it was a pipe leaking, then suddenly stopped then exploded. I smiled I would look older sooner, and that meant my Jacob would open up to his true feelings. My dress was shorter than when I had bought it, but it made me excited to think what Jacob might think. Sometimes I wished I had my father's gift. I pulled on a pair of sandals that were before too big, but now fit just right. I raced down the stairs and into the driveway as a familiar pair of muscular arms wrapped around me. My parents gasped as they took me in after my Jake let me go. Carlisle nodded as my parents asked him to take me to his study, while he ran a few tests. My Jacob ran inside after me awhile later. He smiled at me and said," nessie you sure have grown since yesterday". " I know," I replied. " You are not my big brother anymore" I said with a smile, hoping he would catch on to what I was insinuating. My father appeared and gave me a stern look," don't get to far ahead of yourself sweetie, you are in big trouble just look at your clothes. Besides you are to young to be thinking like that". I groaned and yelled for my mom. She suddenly popped in a said," Edward leave her alone, I am putting a shield over her from now on". She turned to look at me and looked as if she was about to cry," Oh! My baby, look at you, you're growing up to fast". She noticed my face changing colors as Jacob growled at her. "Oh I am sorry honey, sometimes I forget my own strength. Aunt Alice popped in and said," yeah you sure do Bella. Carlisle one of Renesmee's ribs are broken, will you take care of that?" she asked. Grandpa nodded as he worked on me. We shared a secret smile as he whispered to me, " Do not worry kiddo, your mother knew what she was getting herself into when she had you. She can't hold you back from your true age, not the one you are but the one you look". I glowed and hugged him as I whispered," I love grandpa". My mother hissed, as Jacob snorted. " He's right you know it won't be healthy for her, I thought you wanted her to be normal?" Jacob questioned. Momma sighed, looking defeated.


	8. Chapter 8 The meetings of new faces

**Author's note: I know I haven't updated in awhil but for awhile I just didn't know what to do but now im going to try to update once a week and we'll see how it goes because I am excited for Juilet.s story out of all the one on my account. **

**Juliet's Pov**

I awoke in my bedroom that Miles designed wondering how I ended up here. I then remembered all that had happened in these two days, those things running and chasing after me. Alice coming out of nowhere to rescue me and dragging me into a house full of unfamiliar vampire smells. The dinner with Alice and Jasper hearing what those things were. Wolves, it seemed scary remembering what people said about werewolves and how they rip out people's throats. Alice had assured me this wasn't true but I unconsciously touched my throat. I could smell from my room the food that was cooking in the kitchen, which made my mouth water. Though I had a few vampire qualities being as what Miles called me an immortal human (kind of like fairies which can live forever but can be killed normally), except I was still human. As I walked down stairs I saw what was making the yummy smell and instantly felt like throwing up. The animal I had killed during that one morning causing blood to get everywhere in the house was now being cut up by Fred and cooked by miles. After being apart from them, which felt like forever I was happy, to see them but felt guilty as to what they were cooking. I had to learn self-control and no matter how gross it was I had to eat that poor animal because it would be wrong if I unintentionally killed it for nothing. Miles placed the plate of food in front of me and I begrudgingly finished it. After I finished I put my dishes into the dishwasher and as soon as I turned around miles looked at me expectantly with a huge smile. I laid some clothes out for you in your room. I'll give you an hour and a half while Fred and I go hunting in Seattle. "Okay", I replied hugging him," be safe and stay close to Fred!" I said. I ran up the stairs into my room as Miles left to go and join Fred hunting. I noticed on my bed was a wine red tank top, a big cheetah print top of the same color, a pair of jeans and a light pink brown combat boots from Steve madden and finally a note. Miles had written on a piece of paper to enjoy your new clothes, take my time getting ready and when he gets back that we will be going to visit Alice, Jasper and her family. I hurriedly got dressed and brushed my teeth. After I cleaned my face and fixed my curly hair leaving it down and adding a black sparkly halo-headband. I ran outside seeking the comfort of the fresh air running straight into the force using better than vampire speed. Making my way to the beach I could smell a bit away.

** Edward's Pov**

Alice walked to the head of the dining room table where all the cullens/hales were sitting. "As you all know I called this family meeting for a reason. About two or three years ago me and Jasper decided to travel the world together and partway me and jasper went out separate ways. During that time I made friends with a human who I told that I was a vampire. This human is an immortal and that is basically the definition of both those words. She and her coven/ family l have moved here. Though she was trying to get away from vampires and mythological creatures I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Especially you Bella, and by everyone I mean even you too my sweet Renesmee though I don't have anything to worry about do I pumpkin? Because this is the perfect opportunity for you to show how grown up you are. Now, Edward you know how much this means the world to me so while I call the wolves to come and meet her today too, I expect you to make back up plans. "

The Cullens all looked at each other. Carisisle and Esme were happy to meet someone new. Rosalie was excited to meet a good friend of Alice knowing that they would have a lot to talk about. Emmet was excited to have a human around even if she was immortal. Edward was racking his mind for escape plans and how to make friends with the human girl. Bella was mad, seething with rage knowing that someone else was more important and closer to Alice than she was. Nessie was ecstatic to not only show her parents but also Jacob how grown up she was. Meanwhile Jasper calmly tried to keep everyone calm as to not scare poor Juliet.

After Alice made her call to Sam and Jacob, she appeared grinning ear-to-ear replying that Juliet was almost here.

Shortly after, the doorbell rang and Alice ran squealing with Edward after her. To Edward's surprise two vampires flanked the small but very pretty human girl. One he could have sworn was sizing him up, and the other looking at him being flooded with memories of Riley and newborns. Before crouching Edward realized he never made it to the war and escaped. "Hello Alice!" replied the girl hugging her as tightly as she could. "Juliet please meet my family", Alice said looking happily and introducing us one by one. Juliet instantly warmed up to Rosalie involved in deep conversation about clothes. The two vampires stood arms crossed, glaring as Juliet realized she forgot something. She introduced the two vampires as Miles and Fred. Shortly after, the room appeared to be bright and happy. Juliet played Wii with Emmet, Renesmee and Rosalie, they all connecting and becoming friends. Fred and Jasper talked about military tactics considering Fred's gift. Miles and Alice talked about nothing but fashion shows and the latest trends. Everyone seemed happy expect for Bella who stared daggers into the human girl that her daughter was became extremely attached to.

I scanned everyone's mind the only thing that seemed out f the ordinary was Juliet's longing for someone or something but she didn't know what. Strangely it reminded me of the way my daughter longs for Jacob Black. Before I could console my wife the door rang. Hearing a low hiss from Rosalie and the reek awaiting at the door, I knew that all the wolves had arrived. I went to open the door.

**Embry's Pov **

We all unhappily arrived at the Cullens on the request on the pixie fortuneteller. Sam and Jacob said it was of the upt most importance because we all had to get familiar with the smell of two vampires and some immortal human. Everyone was excited to meet new people and have fun at the Cullens but all I could think about was my gorgeous imprint. I was so upset that she could be somewhere hurt but Sam forbids me to look after. Using an alpha command on me that broke my heart. As we all piled into the doors, some of us with our respected imprints I got a terrible yet wonderful feeling in my stomach. First the Cullens introduced us to two vampires named Fred and Miles. As we walked further into the Cullen home my heart stopped as I finally saw her. There, sitting between to Cullens, holding Renesmee, guarded by the two vampires was my imprint. As Alice introduced us all to her the only thing I could think of was my angels beautiful name after Alice said it. Juliet, a pretty name for a pretty girl. Our eyes seemed to be connate the whole time alike was talking and I never wanted them to break away from each other. Alice let out a small yelp about something I didn't care about. She instantly blocked my view from my imprint. I grew angry and growled. My pack brothers stared at me in astonishment until they put all the pieces together. The girl walking towards me ignoring Alice was my imprint and now they knew she belonged to me. Somehow I knew my Juliet knew as well. There was only one thing that could ruin this moment that I could think of. And what happened next is what I least expected.

**Author's note: So tell me what you think, I want to add some embry and Juliet time in the next chapter and then finally talk about leah and her role in all of this. And finally in the next chapter also some Jacob and renesmee talking about the kiss they shared a few chapters and maybe a bella and Edward moment from bella's pov. **


	9. Chapter 9 Words full of Conversations

** Embry's pov**

She walked toward me, every second too long to bear. Her outstretched hand reached for mine but before I could take it the fortuneteller leech grabbed her and took her away to an upstairs room. The leech then ran downstairs in a second and told Renesmee and Jacob to go to Renesmee's room. The leech then called everyone to the dining room for a meeting. As we all piled in with Quil dragging me inside because I longed to run up to my imprint and he knew it. I almost growled at the leech before she even got to talk. And to make matters worse all I could think about was how lucky Jake was to get to be with his imprint alone upstairs. Edward spoke first, " Alice the wolves, and frankly the rest of us are confused as to why you just did what you did. Did you see something?" She then replied and pointed her small hand at me, " She disappeared, I couldnt see her! Whatever you did take it back right now!". Before I could say anything Sam replied, " You can't take back an imprint, besides atleast we know she isn't dangeroys now". This time I lost and lunged at him. " Now? Now she isn't dangerous? You made think she died because you refused to let me go after her! ". Sam replied through gritted teeth, " I knew she went with the pixie because I recongized her scent, it used to be all over Bella, she was never in any real danger! ". He flipped me over and then the big brawny leech, I think Emmet dragged us both outside. " Enough!", he said. " It doesn't matter anymore, that's great your Alpha's a jerk off but you two shouldn't be fighting. Because whatever Alice saw involves your imprint!". Now as everyone was outside Emily ran to Sam to make sure he was okay. Sam then spoke, " I'm sorry Embry, I wasn't thinking clearly, I was trying to protect Emily, you have to understand that now that you've imprinted". I sighed if it was reversed I would do anything to save Juliet as well. We made up and we all went inside. " Now ", Alice spoke clearly, "Let's get to what really matters, Embry stay away from Juliet!". "Why ?", I asked through gritted teeth. "Well..." she began.

**Renesmee's pov**

"Jacob", I whispered. " Yes Nessie?" he asked. " I don't understand". "Dont understand what", Jacob inquired. I slowly got my nerve and said," look at me. I grew since last time, I look like a preteen now. I may only be five but my birthday is in a few days and we both know mentally I am older than that. You told my mom that I should grow up normal. Yet, you still treat me like a little girl. I'm not asking for alot but Jake please, I love you and want to be like a normal human and date you. We can take it slow like regular humans but please your killing me". Jacob sat and put his hands in my own. "Nessie, are you sure this is what you want?" he say eyeing me. "I know I wasn't being fair to you by treating like a child but you mean the world to me". And then after my Jacob said those words to me, our lips connected and he wrapped his arms around me as we deepened the kiss holding each other tight, I never wanted it to end.

** Juliet's pov**

I sat in what I believe to be Edward's room. The view was amazing, Two of the walls were made of glass to see outside. I wasn't sure what Alice had saw but that man was insanely hot. I just wanted to spend every second with him. But, how could I? With Matt still waiting for me, how could I ever love someone else? There was a knock on the door. I went to open it and to my surprise it was one of the females who came with the wolves. But she smelt like a wolf more than the other females they brought with them. " Hi, I'm Leah", she said sticking out her hand. I looked at it and gave her a hug instead and smiled at her. Although she didn't seem to like that. " Don't do that again okay? I don't do hugs", she said. " Why?" I asked. "It's complicated", was all she said. " I know your wondering what I'm doing up here, but truth be told we both know that everyone's talking about you down stairs. I figured nobody would notice that I was gone. So I came up here because you are different like me. I'm the only female wolf in existence and your the only immortal human in existence. Its crazy that we both are what we are. So I figured since your gonna be part of the family I'll atleast make an attempt to be freiends with you before the others. "What do you mean part of the family?", I asked. She studied my confused face and turned her head away grumbling a "Oh, nevermind". "O-Kay", was all I said in turn. " So", leah said " I guess we may as well start from the beginning". I felt my stomach clench, " I'll go first to get it over with. I know that you said your a female wolf , but I don't know how you became one. But I wasn't meant to be this way. I wasn't born to became an immortal human.

** Jacob's pov**

I watched as my sweet nessie went to pick out a movie. I mentally began to scold myself for kissing her like that, what happened to slow? I tried to tell myself she did kiss me once before and I freaked out and ran from her room. I glanced at her. "Renesmee, can I ask you something? ", I asked.

** Bella's pov**

"Edward", I thought. "Let's go upstairs". Edward and I walked into the kitchen. I began to watch as he started to cook. He looked at me, meeting my curious eyes," the wolves are getting hungry, I figured we could go upstairs later because whatever Alice says is definetly important". "Why?", I asked. That thing isn't of any of our concern. " That thing", Edward replied," is not only Alice's friend but also a human being". I crossed my arms and grumbled a "sure". Edward walked carefully toward me, " Whether you like it or not she is human bella, the way you were and the way as vampires we still are. And if that isn't enough then what about Renesmee? Isn't our own daughter immortal yet human?", He almost growled. I hissed at him," Don't you dare compare them edward she's part vampire, we don't even know what that thing is!". "Do you even hear yourself Bella?", he asked me. "You sound like Sam! Remember the guy who saw our child as an abomination?". I stared at him, how dare he! "Edward", I said through gritted teeth," At one time you wanted to kill our child too! So don't try and feed me that crap!". He looked at me with pain stricken eyes. His voice a shallow whisper as he began to speak," I only ever tried to protect you because she was killing you. My only concern was for you, because I only loved you and I didn't understand the joy of being a parent. But, if that's what this is about then I can't believe you would think such a thing. After how many times my family saved your life and how we all also saved our daughter's, You were the first person I would think who would understand why we help people and how now we should help Alice's friend". Edward jumped through the window and ran off. I stared after him, not believing he would leave me, why did he even care about that thing's dumb life? I mean I'm the one who's right. Edward just doesn't understand. I decided to walk upstairs like I orginally wanted but edward refused. I would go to the only person who I thought would understand, so I walked straight into Renesmee's room. And when I opened the door I, I couldn't believe my eyes. I lunged at the same time I also almost fainted.


	10. Chapter 10 The power

**A/N: the song for this chapter is I got the power and Find yourself in you by Everlife. **

**Juliet's Pov**

I ran and ran and kept on running. After I sat down and talked with Leah I freaked out and ran. As I had prepared to leave I left Alice a note to not to worry and gave my

clothes to Leah so that my scent was still there in the house and no one would notice that I was gone. I hurriedly and quietly explained to Leah why I was leaving. I knew

she expected me to say something about her and the whole Sam and Emily love triangle but I told her that I needed to think things over before I did anything irrational. She

seemed relatively calm and was very pleased with my response, I suppose others weren't that accepting of what happened with her but I was one hundred percent on her

side and I could tell she knew it too. I took off my heart shaped diamond necklace that I had under my shirt and put it on Leah. She grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"That necklace is really expensive and I can tell it/s from tiffany's because I have been spending too much time with the little twerp and Jacob. I-I in no way can accept that

Juliet." She said. I sighed ignoring her and putting it on her anyways. "Leah" I said, "this was a gift from matt, you're the only one who knows about him and you're the only

one I can trust, you're my only friend that I can talk to that I know won't judge me. I haven't had a best friend since fifth grade and you're the closest thing I have to that.

You are keeping this, I can track this with my mind, so I'll always know where you are and when I'm gone I will be able to find you. I left some of my power infused in this so

you can use it to keep your mind shielded and be a more powerful wolf". Leah turned and hugged me. "I know I said I don't do hugs but I haven't had a best friend in a long

time either. I never even had one that listened to me and accepted me no matter what, your secrets are safe with me, I promise', she said. Now hurry up and go!" she

giggled. I was miles away now back in Seattle, I passed the restaurant I went with Jasper and Alice but got an eerie feeling when I passed by so I decided to go shopping.

After learning about imprinting and the horrible things that it brought I was confused and scared. I could not betray Matt after everything that has happened but I sighed

and decided to just relax and have a pretty woman shopping montage but not without hitting up my favorite store Juicy Couture.

**Bella's Pov **

There sitting with my daughter and Jacob was her. That abomination. The one, the only Leah Clearwater. Wasn't that bitch supposed to be downstairs? I lunged at her, but

something stopped me before I could get her. Before I knew it I heard voices all around me but only three stuck out. The first was my daughter crying. The second was Jacob

trying to calm her down telling her nothing was going to happen to Leah and third was my husband. "Bella? What happened", he asked. I couldn't mutter a single word. All I

heard was Alice call for Carsisle and the last thing I saw was Leah stared shocked.

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter, leading up to some very important stuff. It is pretty short but this is very important chapter and if you can putthe clues together than you'll know why. **


	11. Chapter 11 Awakening

**_A/N: This is just a short short shorrt chapter about whats to come in the next one but i really wanted them to be seperate, this scence is only taking about 7 minutes altogether if it happend in real life but leah and bella's point of views happened at different times which you will understand when you finish reading this specific chapter and the next. _  
**

**Leah's Pov**

As everyone filed downstairs Renesmee kept crying, at first she was worried that her mother would hurt me. Me , the Leah

Clearwater. But then again her mother was still a newborn. But, I hadn't realized that all the time I have been spending with

Jacob and the little monster made her really grow attached to me. What was even weirder is that though Isabitch tried to hurt

me, I hurt her without even trying. Juliet's power was crazy powerful to hurt a vampire like that without even having me try. I

began wondering what would it be like if I had tried to take down Isabitch.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up in carisile's office upstairs but i could have sworn I was just downstairs. Wait a minute, vampires don't wake up! I

searched myself for any signs of injury but found none. "Edward, Carlisle ," I yelled. I sensed more than two pairs of feet going

up the stairs and instantly stood up ready to pounce. That mutt deserves everything that's coming to her and everything

that had already did. As the door flung open I immediately tried to jump on her but two pairs of arms held me down edward &

emmet. "Bella stop" edward said. I sat down glaring at leah. But then i noticed my sweet renesmee, hiding behind Leah, atleast

i thought it was my sweet nessie but she looked older, too old to be her. As if reading my thoughts edward said , " Bella? How are

you feeling? What do you remember? ". I looked at him , I wasn't stupid, I repeated everything I remembered from yesterday.

Carlisle gave me a sad smile as everyone else sat down. "what's wrong with me," I blurted out. Carlisle took my hand and said,

bella you have been unconscience for six months.


	12. Chapter 12 The place of a secret rogue

**Leah's Pov **

I sighed and made sure no one was watching me as I drove; the Cullens and wolves were having another meeting. The fortuneteller and her husband were

out hunting with Blondie. Apparently this meeting was so important that even Jacob himself had to attend and Renesmee wasn't even allowed.

With the imprints not attending the house was quiet. I had taken it upon myself to grab the little monster and sneak away for a drive. As I basically was

kidnapping the Cullen's only "human child" and she was only half at that, I expected everyone to come after me, but no one paid attention. No one even

cared. I actually felt sorry for the spoiled brat. But ever since Juliet came I've developed a soft spot for the little twerp and Juliet herself. I was the, fucking

Leah Clearwater. And I had a reputation to uphold but then again, Jacob's mutant imprint cared more about what I was doing these days then her own

mother. Renesmee blankly stared out the window. My mind instantly began to drift to the one place it shouldn't. But I hadn't thought about him in such a

long time. Now it was the time to think and let my mind wonder. As we pulled into a garage of a middle-income apartment complex, I retracted all my

thoughts of him and scolded myself for even thinking like that, again. As we entered the building I felt very uneasy. The doorman had bright orange eyes. I

stiffened with my breath hitched inside. I'd have to put my faith in Juliet hoping she knew what she was doing. As I approached the desk another leech

greeted me as I held onto Renesmee's hand. Before I had time to say what Juliet had told me, his lips curled into a creepy and cruel smile, I'd swear he'd

have fangs. "Bartholomew will take you right up Ms. Bouasse". Bouasse ? That was my fake last name Juliet created for me? "Have a nice day and you and

your daughter enjoy your visit now". Daughter? Juliet had lost her mind. But, at the same time I was even more frightened to know what crazy story she

came up with to make Mr. Fang believe that. As we boarded the elevator I felt like we were in the tower of terror. A floor or two before the penthouse suite

we stopped. I grabbed Renesmee, and gave the leech elevator operator my best don't mess with me look and marched straight to Juliet's door. Its not that I

was scared but I couldn't handle two or three leeches on my own while protecting Renesmee at the same time. And from the stench in here, the building

was full of hundreds of vampires. But when I opened the door the face I was ready to hug and yell at didn't greet me. Instead it was a pair of golden eyes. I

prepared in a fighting stance while I pulled Renesmee behind me.

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

I did my best to keep my emotions under mask. Which was a lot easier because jasper had left but still. I was in shock. In shock so much I didn't know

what to say. How could my family do this to me? When I had awoken yesterday they had told me I had been unconscious for 6 months, six months? More

like six hours but still, I did not care whose idea it was I was upset. Upset Edward had done this to me after our big fight, upset nessie had been unreceptive

to me, me her mother! Not to mention Jacob! How dare he do that to me! After I had gotten over or "gotten over" their little joke I realize what had come

to light when I was out. Edward was relatively calm about our daughter and Jacob but I had put an end to it right then and there, no daughter of mine

would be dating Jacob Black at her age even if according to my husband and father-in-law she was technically twelve and a half. I was doing what was best

for her why couldn't she see that? It was like everybody was suddenly against me, but the only ally I had now was Rosalie, as the wolves piled in the house

I went to work on gaining another one.

* * *

**Leah's Pov**

A squeal interrupted the air as pale arms reached for Renesmee. As I lunged ready to attack on impact, a pair of giggles made me loose my focus and glare

at the source as I landed a tangled mess on the vampire. Juliet's smiling face towered over the both of us as she held Renesmee. As the dark hood fell off

the vampire, I felt completely stupid. "Well, Leah I never knew you missed me so much". Alice's topaz eyes twinkled up at me. She grabbed me and set me

upright again on my feet. Even thought I knew Alice was a vampire, whenever we saw her tiny stature and frame she seemed too delicate. Big mistake, but

she had a good advantage. "What's with all the noise? I'm getting a headache," a shrewd familiar voice yelled. Blondie appeared through another door. I

shot Juliet a look. She smiled, " it's a girls day, I missed human interaction so much, so we are going shopping! ". I sighed if it were anyone else I wouldn't

have agreed, "there is a problem with that sweetheart, and none of us are human!" I practically yelled at her. But this didn't intimidate her like others, it

was either because of her pure heart or because she knew too much about me. "I shall make up for it with food"; she gave me a small smile while she

promised. But this was Juliet my only friend, my best friend. "Well I am hungry right now so let's get going, food before and after please, and keep the

torture to a bare minimum. I think I already gave Alice the wrong impression. "Of, course let's go before more people complain about the smell". AS Juliet

gave me her best smile I couldn't help but roll my eyes. The wee not people but murders. Everything was different in her eyes. I sensed she was keeping

something from me and wanted to talk about it alone, why else bring the only people that could read her as well as I could because with them there she

knew they would not expect anything to be up. Besides that point, with going to the mall, all the noise and people would make it hard for them to pinpoint

their hearing to our secret conversation. As we rode down the elevator we shared a knowing look and when Renesmee was around her she acted like a

child, the way her mother wanted her too. But this side of her was only reserved for Juliet, and then and there is when I realized the pattern between Bella

and her behavior began to start to worsen.


End file.
